Tomorrow
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: After the Cullens left, the entire pack took it upon themselves to get Bella back together. Even Paul. But once she's finally complete, what happens to tear her away from the hot-headed wolf who helped her? Song by Chris Young "Tomorrow"


Pairing: Paul/Bella, ultimately Bella/Jake

Rating: T, just in case

Beta/Pre-Reader: None

Genre: Hurt/Romance

Summary: After the Cullens left, the entire pack took it upon themselves to get Bella back together. Even Paul. But once she's finally complete, what happens to tear her away from the hot-headed wolf who helped her? Song by Chris Young "Tomorrow"

_I am not the owner or profiteer of Twilight or its characters. All recognizable characters, storylines and content is the work of __**Stephenie Meyer**__ and her team. No copyright infringement intended._

Bella sat on his porch, waiting for him to finish his patrol shift. She knew every rotation for every wolf, now that she was a 'Wolf Girl.'

It meant a lot to her to be accepted and cared for so much. Once she had learned that Edward had basically used some kind of drug-like pheremone against her, she was even more determined to push forward.

She had wanted to get better, she just hadn't known how! Everything SHE had felt was real, at least to her. The truth of her relationship with the sparkly asshole known as Edward Cullen, as well as the 'bond' she had with his family hit her hard.

The entire pack had come to her side. They were always there when she needed to talk. They became her support system, each one providing something all their own to her life. Even Leah had broken down and helped her, offering up her own heartbreak with Sam as a jumping off point for their bonding. They became as thick as sisters.

Sam, oddly enough, had turned into the big brother figure. She thought it odd, because Emily was like a mother figure. Not to mention the whole fiasco with Leah... He always checked on her. He made sure she had eaten, protected her when the guys were being a little too rough with her, and teased her mercilessly!

Embry was her quiet confidant. Almost like a diary, he kept every secret she told to him. He always listened and offered a solid band of support. He never judged, never waivered in his respect and trust of her. He told her that he thought she was an amazing person for going through what she did and surviving.

Quil always kept her laughing. If she ever came over grumpy and Quil was around, he made sure she was happy and smiling by the time she left.

Seth, Collin and Brady were her little pups. They made her feel needed. Being so young, she was able to help them with homework and family problems-Whatever they needed.

Jared seemed to be her motivator. He always told her she could do anything she put her mind to. When she felt like she wanted to give up, Jared gave her that extra push.

Then... She had Jake and Paul.

Both gave her strength in their own way. She knew Jake adored her, and she cared for him as well. But she always held back in fear of doing something to make him leave her. Paul kept her heated and alive. They fought with a firey passion that threatened to consume anyone within a 100 mile radius if they happened to explode.

She couldn't quite remember when they had made the transition from fighting to fucking. Perhaps it was all the pent up emotions when they fought. Perhaps it was their explosive chemistry. Whatever it was, Paul gave her as much as he took. And he took what he wanted, when he wanted. He accepted her sexual gifts, and he took her sexual fury.

It was with the entire pack combined that Bella finally became whole.. And her world tilted on it's axis.

Bella woke up early on that fateful summer morning. She felt light. She felt happy. She felt whole.

She quickly showered and dressed before grabbing her car keys and heading out to go to LaPush. Her faithful old rust bucket had kicked the bucket a few months ago, and everyone had helped find her a decent replacement. She suspected that some certain furry jerks who always teased her about her beloved truck may have had a hand in the demise of the tank-like vehicle, but she had no proof.

She drove fast, singing along to some country song on the radio. Everyone was sitting outside enjoying the sun when she pulled up. Jake and Paul walked forward to greet her, as usual. The threw her arms around them both in a hug.

Then she looked in Jake's eyes...

She knew what had happened as soon as she felt the tug in her stomach. Jake had imprinted on her.

Half of her was elated. She had always been afraid that she would start a relationship with him and he would leave her for his imprint.

But then there was Paul.

She turned her eyes to his and saw the hurt. They had... something. They didn't know what it had been, but it was their and it was great and precious.

Sam cleared his throat as he approached, "Imprint?"

They all nodded.

"Jake?"

Jake cleared his throat, "Bells.. I'll uhm.. I'll give you the night.. I guess.. To uh.."

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. She would get one more night with Paul.

"I have patrol." Was all Paul said before he ran off into the forest.

So there she was.. On his porch.

She heard the familiar rustle of leaves signaling his approach.

**_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_**  
**_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_**  
**_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_**  
**_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_**

They stared at each other for awhile, saying nothing.

She held her hand out to him, "Please."

He sighed, "It was real.. Right? We were... Something."

She nodded as she began to cry again, "We were an amazing something."

He laughed, "Fire and Gasoline."

It had been a long standing joke between the pack. He laced his fingers between hers. "One more night?"

_**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time**_  
_**Rock you strong in these arms of mine**_  
_**Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow**_  
_**We're like fire and gasoline**_  
_**I'm no good for you**_  
_**You're no good for me**_  
_**We only bring each other tears and sorrow**_  
_**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow**_

She nodded, "One more night."

They went inside, not bothering with lights. Straight to his bedroom, the familiar path they'd walked many times in the endless darkness.

She laid out on his bed. Their lips met, not with fire, but with smouldering embers- the dying light of the passion they had that was now forced to die out.

_**Tomorrow I'll be stronger**_  
_**I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you**_  
_**And tomorrow, you won't believe it,**_  
_**But when I pass your house,**_  
_**I won't stop no matter how bad I want to**_

Soft touches.. Breathy moans.. Feather-light kisses that said what they never did, and now never would. Their one last night, played out with a symphony of emotion and unspoken words.

They laid in his bed and held each other as the sun began to rise. She turned in his arms, looking at him with that one emotion in her doe-eyes.

"You'll still be here right? You'll still care? Even when..."

He cut her off with one last.. soft.. kiss. "Even when."

_**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time**_  
_**Rock you strong in these arms of mine**_  
_**Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow**_  
_**We're like fire and gasoline**_  
_**I'm no good for you**_  
_**You're no good for me**_  
_**We only bring each other tears and sorrow**_  
_**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow**_

Too soon, Jake knocked on his door after a call from Bella.  
Too soon, her hand was in Jake's and she was walking away from Paul and towards her fate..

She turned and looked back at him as he stood on the porch, watching her walk away with his pack brother. His cut-offs were still low on his hips. His arms were still crossed against his chest. Nothing had changed.

Everything had changed.

_**Baby when we're good, you know we're great**_  
_**But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save**_

Jake kissed the top of her hand, "Bells, you don't have to do this. You can pick him. We're whatever our imprint wants us to be."

Bella sighed, "No Jake. Paul and I were something. But you are the other half of me, the imprint confirmed what I was too scared to think all those years ago. Paul and I were great, but there's someone else out there for him. We're fire and gasoline. No good for each other."

Jake nodded, "Which one are you?"

A soft smile played on Bella's lips, "I think I would be the gasoline, mister mechanic. Paul always had the heat, I just provided the additive to create the chemical reaction."

Jake laughed, "I'll be your car, if you'll be my gasoline."

She looked up at him as they came to a stop in the woods by his house, "Deal."

Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss as a heartfelt howl sounded in the air.

_**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time**_  
_**Rock you strong in these arms of mine**_  
_**Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow**_  
_**We're like fire and gasoline**_  
_**I'm no good for you**_  
_**You're no good for me**_  
_**We only bring each other tears and sorrow**_  
_**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow**_

_**Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here**_  
_**I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would**_


End file.
